Smegglyfuzz
by Alex the Anachronistic
Summary: Harry, Luna, and Neville are in the library studying for a charms test. Short story. Luna X Neville. So cute!


DISCLAIMER: I am making no money off of this, and this site isn't either. This is purely fan-fiction written by a weird person who has absolutely nothing better to do than write this stuff. I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Snape, etc. J.K.R. does.

_This is a short bit I wrote for my friend RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010 because she doesn't like my Snape Fanfiction. WHICH IS NOT ALL SLASH, BY THE WAY! But nevertheless, enjoy! _

**Smegglyfuzz **

Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom rested in the library, perusing books for their Charms essays.

Harry, nerve-wrecked because he found his topic too hard, could not focus on the words. They floated before his eyes, blurring and refocusing as his concentration ebbed.

His gaze wandered to Luna, demure and quiet, who seemed almost shy sitting near the two older, sixth-year boys. She seemed conscious that they had already conquered the topic she researched at present, charms for the protection of wizarding territories from Muggles. The way she swayed in the short wicker rocking chair showed her relative respect for them . . . or maybe not. One never could tell with Luna, anyways.

Harry then looked to his roommate Neville, the poor boy with his sadly freckled face perplexed. The latter whispered to himself, reading. His hand ran through his hair as he stumbled over a word in the book he read. "_Mortus flora_, a spell commonly used by gardeners of large estates, can an . . . ann-nie . . ."

Harry shook the increasing weariness from his head and leaned over Neville's book.

"Annihilated," Harry declared weakly.

A dancing of enlightenment came into Neville's "Right, old chap," he spoke. Then Neville's voice dropped low again, and he continued to mumble along.

Harry tried to read more of the book over Neville's shoulder. The words on the page, however, absolutely refused to make sense to him. He took off his glasses, wiped them, and placed them back upon his nose. Sighing, Harry sat down again to resume his own book, though with no more success.

Harry proceeded to try everything imaginable to help him study. This included squinting, guiding his finger along the lines to point out every word, and even moving the book back and forth in front of him. This last looked rather odd, but Luna and Neville never noticed with their engagement in study. Harry decided he should give a good deal to have their consternation right that moment.

Finally, almost angrily, Harry threw down his book. "I'm too tired to go on with this. I'll take a break." He took off his glasses and strode from the room, rubbing his eyes meekly.

Neville and Luna, left alone, looked at each other.

"Well, Neville."

Neville felt surprised that the girl, so primly poised in her chair, should condescend to speak personally to him.

He buried his nose in his book to hide his embarrassment. "Well what?" He did not feel comfortable addressing her by _Luna_. They had never talked before, much less had it ever seemed like she had even paid attention to him. After all, what was he? A stupid, clumsy . . .

"Say that word again, the one you had trouble with."

Neville could not help but put down his book and stare openly at her. "What word?"

Patiently, Luna gazed at him, curious. "The one Harry corrected."

"Annihilated?"

"Yes." Luna smiled a bit. "But how were you saying it?"

Neville stared at the word on the page. "Annie-hillll-ahted."

"I like that way of saying it better." Luna turned her head back to her book.

Neville found himself confused. How had he gleaned her appreciation? "It's not right. I don't read well. I just say how the word looks to me."

"Well, I like your way of saying it better. That's all." She did not say this condescendingly, just simply, in an explanatory manner. The girl did not look up from her book.

Neville, flustered that a girl paid him a compliment, turned very red and closed his eyes tightly, hiding behind his book. Luna did not appear to see his face.

"You look like a Smegglyfuzz when you're mortified." Neville dropped the book nervously. Luna still had not stirred her golden head with this very blunt comment.

"I'm not . . . mortified." Neville began to rub his nose vigorously, a habit of his when he did not know what to think.

"You're red as a grumpyradish and more panicky than a thumpine pursued by a Billy-goat. I should think you were uneasy." Luna laid down her book. "I have very highly developed sense of peripheral vision, you see."

"Oh. Erm . . . right." Neville pretended to understand a quarter of what she said.

There ensued a long silence.

Finally, Luna sighed. "You do not know what a Smegglyfuzz is, do you?"

Neville shook his head, his longish brown hair making a sad attempt to lash his face sexily, and not even almost succeeding.

"I'll show you a picture." Luna stood and, taking her book, walked over to Neville. Neville looked anxiously at the page she proffered him.

"This is about charms for guarding Muggle territories," Neville began to say, "No pictures of any—Oh!"

For Luna had planted a brief tender kiss on his fleshy cheek.

Neville leaned back, stunned.

"Smegglyfuzzes, I think, are the most adorable creatures on the planet." Luna's penetrating gaze baffled him. Neville felt as though she could see into his very soul.

"They are a rare breed of Montago monkeys from the west Indies. They have large eyes, very furry bodies, and are very sweet. I used to have one, named Nory. He was everything to me, but I couldn't bring him to Hogwarts because he isn't on the standard list of magical creatures. He died last week; my father wrote me about it."

Luna paused. Neville could barely digest her words, overwhelmed by the fact that she . . . this beautiful, bewildering girl . . . had bestowed an act of very close affection upon him! Her eyes seemed too oceanic a blue, her hair too like spun straw . . . yet it had happened!

Finally, Luna sat down next to him. As innocently as a child asking for a balloon at the park, she endearingly asked of him: "Would you be my new Smegglyfuzz?"

Neville took a moment to understand what she had said. "Why . . . yes!" And here he leaned in upon her, awkwardly, to kiss her on the lips.

Luna's eyes were radiant when they pulled away. "By the way, I lied just now. Smegglyfuzzes don't exist. I made it up."

Neville looked down, somewhat hurt.

"Don't be sad, though. I just wanted to get your attention. I really like you, Neville."

Neville turned to her, his eyes restored in hope. "Really?"

"Yes, I do."

Neville's heart beat and his stomach tied in a knot with cliché yet real anticipation. "Even with my weird name and my stupid clumsiness?"

"Even with your weird name and stupid clumsiness." Luna spoke her words clearly and concisely, not a hint of a falter.

More easily this time, Neville leaned in and kissed Luna. She responded by throwing her hands around his neck impulsively. They did not break apart for a very long time, until they were disturbed by this:

"Bloody hell!"

Harry had returned for his book-bag, but forgot it in his haste to leave the room.

Luna and Neville looked at each other,unsure of what to say. Then Luna began to laugh, and Neville joined her.

They studied together the rest of the afternoon, holding hands and glancing at each other covertly. Every once in a while, their eyes met, and neither could restrain a smile.

The two misfits were utterly smitten with each other.


End file.
